Emilee Brisk
by softballripper213
Summary: A spirited girl named Emilee Brisk comes to the castle in hope of winning Prince Maxons heart. She is different from other girls. She knows how to protect herself, she doesn't like pretty dresses, lots of makeup and tons of jewelry, and she likes to do her own thing. Rated k or t.
1. The Selected

**A/N: I'm sorry if my character is too much like America, but I'm kind of basing it off of her. Also America is not part of this story, just my character and the other Selected. Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection, all rights go to Kiera Cass.**

_**Chapter 1: The Selected**_

It was finally Friday, not just any Friday though, this was a Friday that probably 2000 girls had been waiting for, for about 2 weeks. Today was the day that 35 girls' names and pictures would show up on our TV screen announcing the Selected. When it is time for a prince to marry, there is something called the Selection. 35 girls are selected to come to the castle and battle for the crown. Prince Maxon turned 19 at the beginning of this month, and just a week after that, the Selection forms were sent out to any eligible girls in the kingdom. I was one of them.

I had been waiting anxiously all week for Friday. I knew I couldn't get my hopes up because I'm a 5, and fives rarely get selected. Finally it was time for the Illea Report. The camera was turned on Maxon as names and pictures started showing up. Marlee Tames, Elayna Stoles, Celeste Newsome, the names went by. 34 girls, 1 left. Emilee Brisk. Also known as me.

A smile came to my face, I got up and danced with my sister Amanda and hugged Garrett, my little brother. I couldn't wait for the day when I left for the castle.

2 weeks later I was picked up by a government official and brought to the square where many people shouting my name and cheering. I tuned them out and focused on saying my last goodbyes to my family. I gave a smile and a wave and got into a sleek black car. Maybe 45 minutes later we arrived at the airport. There were 3 girls already there. I apologized for being late, but they just waved it off and greeted my with a smile. One was named Marlee, another named Ashley and another named Kryslyn.(**A/N: Not a selected in the book) **They were all very nice and wouldn't stop talking the entire plane ride.

When we arrived, there was a huge crowd waiting for us. We walked through the crowd smiling and waving. At the castle there were many stations set up for doing hair and make-up. A very flamboyant beauty stylist took me by the hand and took me to one of the stations. You could tell she was annoyed with me. I wouldn't let her put very much make-up on me, just some foundation, lipstick, blush and mascara. When she tried to dye my hair, I wouldn't let her. I was a very nice orange, but I would let her girl it, much to her dismay. It took her a very long time because I have really thick hair. She led me over to a rack of dresses. She took out the fanciest one and I pointed to the simplest. She sighed and gave it to me. The rest of the night was preparing for breakfast with Prince Maxon tomorrow. When they finally let us go to our room I was greeted by 3 very friendly looking maids.

"Hello!" They all said in unison.

"Hi?" I replied

The one that look the oldest took the lead. "Lady Emilee, we are your maids, this is Madeline." She said pointing to a small brunette, "this is Carly," she said gesturing to a tall blonde, "and I'm Belle, we will be assisting you with your everyday needs. We are supposed to let you know that you may wander around the castle till 11 o'clock. Don't go in any closed doors. Most girls won't wander claiming they need beauty sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't either."

"No, I'm going, I'll see you at 11."


	2. The Run In

**Chapter 2: The Run In**

**A/N: All rights go to Kiera Cass; sadly I do not own The Selection. But then again that would mean I would have to write The One, and It would end being that Maxons dad magically likes America, Maxon sends all the girls home except America and they live happily ever after. So I guess it's a good thing I don't own The Selection. On to the story!**

Emilee POV

I walked down the hallway, stopping to gaze at every piece of artwork that I saw. All of them were so unique. Being a 5, every piece of artwork was beautiful to me, because I knew that somebody from caste had made it. I kept walking staring at the artwork on the ceiling. Suddenly I hit somebody, and was pushed back. The person was holding papers that were now spread across the floor; I recovered from the fall, and started helping the person pick them up. I looked up to see the person I had run into. I almost dropped the papers. It was Prince Maxon. I continued picking up papers, but kept my eyes on him. When we were finished, I handed him his papers. "Thank you for helping me my dear."

"Do me a favor and not call me that."

"What, my dear?"

"Yes." A few awkward seconds passed. "Emilee." I said shaking his hand.

"I can read your nametag." He said, "I'm…"

I cut him off, "I know who you are."

"Oh," he said, "of course."

"This is really awkward," I said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you dear, I mean Emilee." Maxon said.

Maxon POV

I woke up to the sound of the maids bustling around my room, getting the bath ready, and laying out a suit. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They all stopped what they were doing to look at me. "You are dismissed," I said.

They all shuffled out of the room. I got out of bed and undressed myself, and slid into the warm bathtub. I scrubbed my body as fast as possible and cleaned my hair. Then I went back into my room and put on my suit. The ties they had laid out for me were terrible. I green stripped one, a blue polka dotted one. I opened a drawer that was full of ties. I choose a simple sky blue one. I checked how I looked in the mirror. I looked good enough that I could go down to meet the girls.

I walked into the Women's rooms just as Silvia was finishing her lesson about what pieces of silverware were used for what type of food. "Oh Maxon, I'm glad you're here," said Silvia, "are you ready to meet these fine young ladies?"

"Yes, I'm very delighted to meet all of you."

"Why don't we line up in order of caste," Silvia said, "twos over here, then all the way down to fives."

I could see Emilee walking toward where the fives were. Even though she was a little rude, I was strangely attracted to her. I was disappointed to see her line up at the very end. Suddenly I felt something sit down next to me. I turned to see a very beautiful young woman sit next me. She raised her hand to shake mine. "Celeste Newsome, 2, of Clermont. I was a model before this."

"Interesting, tell me more about yourself."

1 Hour Later

Finally after maybe an hour, it was Emilee's turn to be spoken to. "Hello, my dear," I said.

"Still not your dear."

"I'm sorry, must have forgotten."

It seemed like just seconds before Silvia said that it was time to go to breakfast. I was sad to have to stop talking to Emilee, but my stomach argued with me. After breakfast I would go to her room.


End file.
